HS:AU Worst Day Ever?
by RedLanternRaposa
Summary: Razer is having a typical high school day where there are tests in every period and teachers getting on his last nerve, but when he sees Aya with other guys, can his day get any worse? why are summaries so hard?


**This is my first fanfic EVER so I'm sorry if I'm not as polished as you other amazing writers out there. Well I hope you like this random idea that exploded into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Please hurry season two so that I can live in peace. **

Title: worst day ever

Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own GLTAS or it's wonderful characters.

Please also check out the HS:AU ask blog on tumblr. Because they're awesome:

Razer walked through the overcrowded hallways trying to avoid the other students and make it to his locker without starting a fight. Today had been one of the most infuriating days in his entire existence with tests in every period and teachers testing his patience every chance they got. He growled to himself when a couple of football players from the green gang brushed passed him and bumped his shoulder. He really hated those guys and their high and mighty attitudes.

_It doesn't matter_ he told himself.

_Just get to your locker. Aya is waiting for you._

"Aya" he thought. He wasn't sure how he felt about her these days. With all the chaos and disorder of Lantern High, Aya was always consistent and reliable, someone he could always depend on no matter what. Though her naïveté seemed to cause an infinite amount of trouble, it made him happy to protect her and make sure that she stayed safe.

The small smile that had slowly appeared on his face from thinking about her abruptly disappeared when he saw the small crowd of boys at his locker, and the knowledge that at the center of this mob was Aya.

_As if this day could get any worse_ he thought to himself.

Razer knew that Aya wasn't just the most intelligent girl in the entire city, but was also the prettiest in his opinion. Though people had often accused Razer of being oblivious, even he had seen the looks Aya earned when she walked with him, either jealousy from the other girls or more suggestive glances from his own gender that he knew all too well.

He hadn't seen her all day but the small glimpse he had of her now was enough to make his heart rate quicken. She was wearing her favorite flowery white tank top that razer had spent an entire day shopping for. Paired with this shirt was her green skirt that was a little too short, giving razer mixed feelings; he fought to keep his own hormones in check by smothering his urges in anger, anger at the very same thoughts he had conjured up knowing that other guys were thinking about aya in that way too. To his surprise though, she also had his red and black jacket (that was adorably far too large for her) over her outfit.

Razer knew that large crowds made Aya uncomfortable so he tried to hurry to the best of his ability. He stepped closer to the crowd, hearing small tidbits of their conversation. "Hey baby, you doing anything, or anyone, tonight? You know, if you wanna have a good time I know a few highly qualified guys willing to help you out," one of them said suggestively while putting his arm around her shoulder. The others laughed and added more comments and compliments all the while trying to usher her away from the school. "Well I do have a previously arranged activity and I am supposed to be meeting someone here-" Aya said quietly when the assumed leader cut her off. "Oooh. So little miss Aya Jordan has a boyfriend huh? Well where is he?"

_Boyfriend?_ Razer thought._ Am I her... Boyfriend?_

"I am certain that Razer will be arriving shortly" Aya said with a wavering voice. "Razer?" the next one said incredulously. "Really? Not to rain on your parade sweetheart, but a girl like you could do waaaaay better than an angry loser like him."

At that comment, Razer became even more outraged than he was before and was about to walk over to them when a small voice stopped him in his tracks. "Razer is NOT a loser! He is nice and brave and caring and considerate and amazing and attractive and always smells nice and, and, and-" at this moment Aya spotted him standing there in shock and stomped over to him with her jaw clenched tight "and" she continued at Razer's side, "there is no one that I would rather be with!"

The group that was previously flirting with Aya now looked at her with disdain saying "Fine then. You two freaks deserve each other. " and stormed away as a whole.

"Razer?" Aya said tentatively. "Does your physical and/or mental state of mind require appeasing with the help of medicinal assistance?" "umm... What?" he asked not because he didn't understand her lengthy way of speaking, but because he was still in shock. Not only had Aya stood up for him, but had also said such nice things about him that managed to get Razer flustered just thinking about them. "Are you okay" aya repeated after rolling her eyes and crossing her petite arms over her chest, both of which she had picked up from him.

Razer smiled slightly and replied "Yes Aya, I am fine. I apologize for being late though." "Apology accepted" Aya answered with a smile. "But I must ask, where did you find my jacket? I was looking for it this morning. " Razer inquired as he watched Aya turn a deep shade of pink that he felt suited her quite well. "Oh I -uh- you - um - had left it in my room at Mr. Jordan's house after you stayed for dinner. I was planning on returning it this morning during chemistry, but my lab study got moved to a different period, so I tried to find you during passing period, but the probability that I would be late to literature was higher than a seventy percent and I was too afraid, so then I-" said Aya as she awkwardly rambled on while sliding the jacket off her slim shoulders. Razer, realizing what she was doing, grabbed her hands so that she would stop. "Keep it" Razer said to Aya, putting his jacket back on her. She blushed and smiled at the floor saying thank you quietly.

There was no hesitation as he threaded his long calloused fingers through hers and led her outside hand in hand.

While walking past the parking lot, Razer noticed the same group of guys that had previously cornered Aya leaning up against their car. When he caught them glowering in his direction, an idea suddenly popped into his mind and with a smirk, decided to carry it out. He abruptly turned towards Aya and put both hands on her hips. "Razer? What are you-" she stated before being surprised into silence by Razer's lips. After the initial shock wore off, she eventually put her arms around his neck and melted into their kiss, feeling happier than she had ever felt before. After about a minute, Razer opened one eye to see the boy and his posse open mouthed in astonishment. He closed his eyes satisfied with how the day had turned out after all.

**Thanks for reading! Again, I apologize in advance for the suckiness of this but it's my first one and I felt brave enough to post it :). Please review so I can improve on stuff and whatnot and thank you again!**


End file.
